


Stop The Rain

by worldlyodd



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Descriptive practice for myself, Drabble, Fluff, I literally came up with this at 2 AM when I couldn't sleep, Insomnia, Jae is worried about bothering Brian, M/M, Oneshot, Rain, This is how I procrastinate on my ongoing fic, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldlyodd/pseuds/worldlyodd
Summary: Jae has insomnia and decides to call Brian----------------------------------I really just wanted to write something to help myself practice descriptive writing and just writing in general and I'm procrastinating on my current ongoing MinSung fic, so I wanted to give my readers SOMETHING while I figure out what to do with that fic, and I had this in my notes app for a while, so here you go.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Stop The Rain

Jae stared blankly at his ceiling for what seemed like hours, and probably was, listening to the fairly heavy rain hit his window. He turned his head to the side to see the flashing red numbers on his alarm clock. _3:36…_ he thought to himself. His insomnia was getting worse and worse, as he didn’t even feel tired, despite only really getting around an hour of sleep at night, at _most_.  


He sighed, deciding that he might as well do something if he wasn’t going to sleep. Not something productive, but just _something_. He reached over to grab his phone off of his desk, pulling it off of its charger. He scrolled through his Twitter for a little, chuckling occasionally, when he looked at the time again. _4:02_. He let his arm drop to his side, phone still in hand, and stared at the ceiling again.  


He felt something nagging at him in the back of his mind and was frustrated as he couldn’t figure out what it was and what he needed to do. He brought his phone in front of his face again, and let his hand guide him through with a blank mind. He found himself going to his boyfriend’s contact and hovering over the call button. He hesitated, not wanting to wake the other up, but ended up clicking on it anyways.  


The phone rang a few times before it stopped, and Jae could hear breathing on the other side of the line.  


_“Hello?”_ Jae heard the other ask groggily.  


“Brian… Did I wake you up?” Jae asked, immediately regretting his decision. “I’ll just hang up then. You can go back to sleep.”  


_“Wait! Don’t hang up, Jae. I’m fine. I was gonna wake up in a few hours anyway. Why’d you call?”_  


“I- it’s nothing. Go back to sleep.”  


_“Jae. I know you, and I know that tone. Tell me what’s up.”_  


“I just can’t sleep. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you with this. It’s dumb."  


_“It’s not dumb. Did you take your medicine?”_  


“I did, but it hasn’t been working lately.”  


_“Hold on. I’m coming over.”_  


“Brian, you don’t-” before Jae could finish protesting, Brian hung up, leaving Jae in silence again. He sighed again - he had been doing that a lot lately - and sat in silence, with his back pressed up against the headboard of his bed.  


Around ten minutes later, he heard a knock at the door. He stood up and walked over, opening the door to see Brian standing in the hallway of the apartment complex.  
“You know you didn’t have to come,” Jae said, still worried that he was bothering the other.  


“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.”  


Jae smiled and stepped aside to let Brian into the small apartment. Brian walked past Jae’s bed to the window, lifting the blinds to let the moonlight filter into the dark room. He sat on the side of the bed facing the window, staring out, as Jae went to join him. They sat next to each other in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Brian grabbed Jae’s hand, squeezing it lightly. Jae smiled and squeezed back, letting his head fall onto Brian’s shoulder. The quiet sound of rain paired with the calming light from the moon and Brian’s warm presence slowly started to lull Jae to sleep. Brian started to play with his hair, causing Jae to only get more tired. Brian seemed to notice this as he kissed Jae on the forehead and draped his blanket over him, letting him fall asleep on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> —
> 
> Yell at me on my AO3 insta @worldly.odd


End file.
